Connecting the Dots
by SpiritInChains
Summary: Flynt DeMarco, a former student of Ozpin's, now a Private Investigator helps out his former mentor by finding the people that Team RWBY had been tracking. (Occurs through Volume 2 and will most likely continue.)


"Let me tell you now Ozpin. I've been having one hell of a day. So, unless you have a lead of some sort for me I really don't have time for this." A 19 year old said as he walked into Professor Ozpin's office. He was wearing a white button up shirt underneath a black suit vest with a blodd red tie tucked underneath the vest. He had a pair of jeans on with a black leather belt, and a pair of black boots underneath his jean legs. On his waist on his right side was a P226 pistol in a holster and right next to it was a expandable baton. His red eyes could pierce anyone's soul to see if he or she was lying or telling the truth. His ran his hair through his black hair and ruffled his black furred wolf ears.

"Yes well, Detective DeMarco, not everyone is as busy as you are. But, I have a proposition for you." Ozpin said as he nursed his mug of coffee. DeMarco rose his eyebrow.

"Ozpin you know that you can call me by my first name." He told Ozpin who merely smiled.

"Of course Flynt we aren't restricted by boundaries any longer. We are no longer Teacher and Student. Sadly, you couldn't find a career in being a huntsman. I hope that investigation is treating you better." Ozpin said as he made another cup of coffee.

"I seem to be doing okay, At least I am getting employed. I also seem quite adept at connecting the dots." Flynt replied to Ozpin as he walked around his desk.

"Anyways, we seem to have a little bit of a problem going around." Ozpin said choosing his words very carefully, he sat down in his chair and looked back at Flynt.

"I see, any leads that you can give me?" Flynt asked hopefully as he looked at Ozpin. Sadly, he just shook his head.

"None, but one. We have a little rebelious group here Team RWBY." Ozpin said putting a file on the table. Flynt picked it up and looked at its label: RWBY.

"Alrighty, I see that we have a familiar face here." Flynt said pulling out a paper. A headshot of a blonde girl.

"Familiar? Has she been causing trouble?" Ozpin asked confused.

"Nothing to worry your grey hair about, It's only she was found at a nightclub that had recently seen a brawl nothing to draw attention to." Flynt said as he flipped another page. His eyes flashed with interest before laying down another page.

"It would just so happen to be this nightclub, that she was seen at, the same night as when a Paladin was seen running down the highway with rose petals." He continued as he pointed out the nightclub in a picture.

"I see, such a strange coincidence." Ozpin said with amusement in his voice.

"A very strange coincidence indeed. It seems that your little rebelious group is serious about this little criminal takedown. I also see that they all circulate around this one criminal: Roman Torchwick." Flynt said taking out another picture of said criminal.

"Small time thug from what I understand. Except, he isn't dumb he's street smart. He can map out a whole area and exploit key weaknesses." He continued as he read through Roman's known biography.

"Well, do you think that you can handle this problem?" Ozpin asked Flynt. Flynt looked at him quickly putting all the pages back into the folder.

"I would think I can but, has this been brought to the attention of Qrow?" He inquired. Ozpin shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You know how he likes to operate. He knew this was happening before we even had this problem." Ozpin said as he took a drink of his coffee. Flynt merely shrugged before turning serious.

"So, when do I start?" Flynt asked putting the folder down on his desk.

"You start today, I'm on my way to give a speech to the kids before you head out with our rebelious group to the outskirts of Vale." Ozpin said as he stood and grabbed his cane.

"After you old man." Flynt said gesturing towards the door. Ozpin merely rolled his eyes and muttered something about the youth.

_**Time Jump...**_

"So, I guess that you are going with us to Quadrant 5?" The blonde trouble maker asked when she and the rest of Team RWBY showed up to the airship.

"Yes Goldilocks, Ozpin asked me to watch over you four because of your little mis-adventures which might I add everyone knows about." Flynt stated as the four either chuckled or shuffled nervously. Their faces turned to absolute dread when they saw the man behind me that was supposed to be their Huntsman to shadow.

"Why, Hello Girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Professor Oobleck asked excitedly.


End file.
